


What People See

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, PoA era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What did Harry see when he was late for his detention with Professor Snape, and what does it have to do with Professor Lupin?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter skidded around the corner, late for his detention with his most hated professor. He stopped short at the sight in front of him. Outside of the Potion Master’s office, he watched as Professor Snape leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of the head of a girl wearing a Ravenclaw tie, then patted her on her bottom lightly as the girl rolled her eyes and said something Harry didn’t hear. 

Harry ducked behind a tapestry and waited while the girl – she might have been a fifth year, but Harry didn’t know any fifth years other than Fred & George and the other girls on the Quidditch team to be sure, let alone knowing anyone in another house that wasn’t his own age or on their Quidditch team. He waited as the girl with light brown braids sailed past his hiding place and he hurried to another staircase, forgetting about his detention temporarily and made his way towards his favourite professor’s office. Someone needed to know! 

Harry knocked tentatively and pushed open the door when a muffled “Enter” came through the closed door. Professor Lupin was sitting behind his desk with a cup of tea and a stack of rolled parchment indicating he was in the process of grading essays for one of his classes. Remus looked up.

“Ah, Harry, good to see you, but I thought you had a detention tonight with Professor Snape?” Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other and pushed up his glasses.

“Er…I did…I mean, I do…but…” he trailed off and looked at the stone floor, idly noticing a few long scratch marks on the stone and briefly wondering what could have caused the scratches. 

“Is something wrong?” Remus set down his quill in the red ink bottle and waved his wand to conjure a second cup. He swiftly poured a cup of tea and added 2 sugar cubes for his friend’s child and motioned for him to take a seat. “You look like you’ve had a shock. Is everything alright with Ron and Hermione?” 

“Yeah. I mean…yes.” Harry took the cup of overly sweet tea and perched on the chair. “Uhm, professor? Are you allowed to date students?” Remus’ eyes bugged out for a minute.

“Oh, Harry. I’m flattered.” Harry’s eyes widened, realising how what he said sounded like.

“Oh! No! Professor! I didn’t mean….” Remus nodded.

“Whichever professor you have a crush on is probably flattered as well, but no, staff are not permitted to enter into relationships with students, even once they are of age. We have a care of duty, even if the student is an adult in the eyes of the law.” Harry nodded.

“So if we know someone is dating a professor, we should tell someone?” Remus nodded back.

“Yes. You can tell me if you’d like and I’ll handle speaking to Dumbledore and their head of house.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I don’t know her name. But she was wearing a Ravenclaw tie.” Remus steepled his fingers and pressed a finger to his lips. 

“I see. Do you know her year?” Harry shook her head.

“I guess older than me? She had brown hair?” 

“Alright. And who did you see her with?” Remus mentally went through the Ravenclaw girls in his fourth through seventh classes, taking note of the brunettes – which was quite a few scattered through the years. He mentally eliminated the girls on the Quidditch teams, figuring Harry would have known if the student was on a team, and he eliminated the ones who had a younger sibling in Harry’s year. He took a sip of his tea in contemplation, wondering which of the staff had decided to try it on with a student. He was the newest professor, so it made him shudder inwardly thinking about if this was a regular occurrence.

“Snape.” 

Remus spit out his tea. 

“Professor Snape? Are you sure?” Harry nodded emphatically. Remus shook his head. “Tell me exactly what you saw.” Harry relayed everything he saw and shuddered when he described the kiss he witnessed. 

“It was really gross.” 

“I see. Harry, can you remember anything _else_ about the student? Professor Snape didn’t say her name? How was her hair styled?” Remus was beginning to realise what Harry had walked in on.

“It was braided. I dunno. Something with an F?” 

“Frieda?” Harry shrugged.

“Maybe.” At this, Remus started to chuckle. He pulled out his wand and conjured his patronus, telling the wolf that appeared to deliver messages to both the Potion’s professor and a person named Frieda Prince. Harry stared in awe at the patronus.

“They can send messages?” Remus nodded.

“They can. It was something we used…well, during the war. Your mother, actually, figured out how the spell worked and only the….well, our group knew how to do it. The only problem is the patronus can’t detect if the person is alone or not so you risk the message being heard by other people. Still, it comes in handy.” Harry’s eyes were wide and shined with curiosity. 

“Can you teach me?” Remus chuckled.

“Let’s get you to master the Patronus first.” 

Severus Snape arrived in the doorway. “Remus, what was so important that you…. _Potter._ I do believe you should be in my classroom scrubbing cauldrons right now. No doubt you have a completely valid reason for being sat here drinking tea instead.” Severus sneered at Harry.

“Severus, Harry has brought me some disturbing news.” Severus raised his eyebrows and moved into the office, sliding around the desk and lightly resting his hand on the back of Remus’ chair.

“Oh?” Remus nodded and turned to send Severus a small smirk.

“Indeed. It ah…Oh, Miss Prince. Thank you for joining us.” Frieda looked completely shocked at the small group gathered in the Defence office. 

“Am I in trouble?” Remus shook his head.

“No, darling. Tea?” Remus conjured additional cups and provided tea for both new arrivals. Harry’s eyebrows had gone up at the use of ‘darling’ by Remus. Just what was going on? Once Frieda was settled into the other chair with her cup, Remus smiled at her gently. “It seems that Harry here has seen something that disturbed him when you were leaving the Potion’s classroom. I know you value your privacy just as much as we do, so it is up to you if we tell Harry the truth.” Frieda nodded and risked a glance over at Severus, who merely sent her a curt nod.

“It’s okay.” Remus nodded and after a glance at Severus, he began to speak once more.

“Harry. Frieda Prince is Severus’ daughter….Severus and mine.” Harry’s head whipped between Frieda and the two professors. If he squinted, he could see a direct resemblance between her and the two men, though she looked more like Lupin than Snape. 

“You…daughter? You have….with _him?!_ ” Severus glared.

“Mister Potter, you are already skating on thin ice for not reporting for your detention. Do not cause any more trouble unless you want your detention extended.” Remus reached up for Severus’ hand and gently squeezed it.

“Yes. Severus and I. We were married about six months before your parents and had Frieda a year later,” Remus caught the look of shock on Harry’s face. “Yes, Harry. Wizards can have children. It’s a complicated process that involves special potions. We can discuss that later if you’d like, though I’m a bit surprised it wasn’t covered in your heath class already.” 

“We have health class?” Harry appeared shocked. Remus nodded.

“Yes. It’s part of your first year courses taught by the school matron, and then again in fifth year. Didn’t you have it?” Harry shook his head and Severus offered up an explanation.

“The Headmaster….cancelled the Health classes for incoming students the year Harry started. The older students who already had the first class will still have their second class, but the Headmaster felt it was…. _unnecessary._ ” 

“I see. Well, I suppose I can talk to you about everything Harry. But later.” Harry was studying Remus’ fingers. 

“You don’t wear a ring.” Remus waved his wand and a ring appeared on his finger. 

“I had it hidden to avoid questions about my spouse. Severus doesn’t wear his ring on his finger because it gets in the way of making potions.” 

“Then where does he….” Harry trailed off and blushed. 

“None of your business, Potter!” Severus glared. He sent a glare to his husband as well. He’d be damned if he allowed Potter to know he had a nipple ring. It had been a solution they had come up with shortly after their wedding when he began spying so that the Death Eaters and Voldemort wouldn’t be alerted to his marital status. Then, the ring stayed because Remus had told him he liked it…though it was also true about making potions.

“Hang on, but Frieda’s last name is _Prince_ , not Lupin or Snape!” 

“My mother’s maiden name, Potter,” Severus sneered.

“Why?” Frieda snorted unladylike and at the sharp look from one of her fathers quickly muttered an apology before speaking.

“Why do you _think_? Idiot, if I went around saying I was Frieda _Snape_ , everyone would treat me differently.”

“Oh,” Harry looked over at Remus then. “But why not use Lupin? It’s not like you knew you’d become a teacher here later.” Remus, Severus, and Frieda all exchanged a look. There was a very specific reason Frieda did not use her father’s name, but it wasn’t for public notice. Remus smiled kindly at Harry.

“Because legally, my name is actually Prince. Severus’ is Snape-Prince, mine is Lupin-Prince. We both just dropped the Prince part for teaching.” 

“Oh.” Harry toyed wit his teacup. “May I go now?” Severus looked down at Harry once more.

“Go. But I expect to see you for detention tomorrow _and_ the following day for not showing up tonight and for putting your nose where it does not belong!” 

“Severus,” Severus glared at his husband. “Harry only came to me because he thought...” Snape turned his glare to Harry.

“Yes, I know _exactly_ what Harry thought. Just the fact that he would think I would possibly be interested in dating a student is revolting.” 

“I’m…sorry?” 

“Was that a question, Mister Potter or a statemnt?”

“Uh, statement.”

“Fine. Now leave.” Harry wasted no time in getting up from the chair and he practically ran from the room. Once the door was shut, Frieda burst out into laughter. 

“Honestly, me and _Papa_? How ridiculous. No offense, Papa.” Severus’ eyes gleamed with slight mirth.

“None taken. I find the thought equally distasteful. Both because you’re my daughter and a student-“

“And I’m not a boy!”

“Hm. That, too.” Remus couldn’t handle it anymore and he suddenly let out a loud guffaw, which was soon followed by Frieda’s giggling. Severus couldn’t help himself and he finally cracked the smile that had been bubbling under the surface. Remus reached up and patted his cheek.

“My poor husband. Now then, Frieda, what were you doing in your father’s office?” 

“Oh, I actually had a homework question!”

“Ah. Well, I don’t think dinner’s over yet. You can still go and meet your friends.” Frieda nodded at her parents and left as quickly as Harry had. Finding themselves alone, Remus cast a locking charm on the door and pulled his husband down onto his lap – a quite comical feat for the two tall men. Remus kissed Severus gently. “I’m glad I don’t have to worry about you running off with a student.” Severus snorted.

“The only student I have ever been interested in has been you, you daft wolf.” 

“Mm, good. How about we order dinner to our quarters instead of going to the Great Hall tonight?” 

“I think you’ll have to let me up, first.” Remus grinned and tightened his grip.

“Never. I’m keeping you.” Severus smiled and leaned back against his husband. Their relationship had it’s ups and downs over the past twenty years, including the time when Sirius Black nearly broke them up by trying to trick Severus into seeing Moony. Little did Sirius know, but Severus had been aware of Moony’s existence since their third year and had been brewing extra pain relief potions for his then-friend. Severus frowned. Black knew who Frieda was. He only hoped he wouldn’t try to go after her the same way he was going after James and Lily’s child. 

###Fin###


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Hermione and Ron about Frieda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually like writing short chapters on a multi chap fic, but the idea of Harry telling his friends and Ron's reaction to Snape having a kid was just too good not to write down. So consider this a small coda.

Harry found his friends in the Library studying, or more accurately, he found _Hermione_ in the Library, with Ron aimlessly teasing Scabbers with the end of a broken quill. Hermione looked up when Harry flopped into the seat next to her.

“Harry! I thought you had detention with Professor Snape?” 

“Uhm….yeah. I did. But….” Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Oh, Harry! Don’t tell me you ditched your detention! Professor Snape will only be harder on you tomorrow in class!” Harry squirmed under her scrutiny.

“Yeah, I know. But, I gotta tell you something.” Ron looked up and shoved the quill back into his pocket.

“What’s up, mate?” Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose before speaking.

“Snape has a kid.” Hermione’s jaw dropped open. “With Professor Lupin.” Ron’s eyes widened.

“With that greasy git?! No way! I mean, I knew Professor Lupin had a kid….” 

“You did? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Ron shrugged at Hermione. 

“Didn’t think it was important. She’s the same age as Fred and George so Mum used to have her over once a month for a sleepover so her parents could-“ Ron’s face scrunched up in disgust. “EW! Mum had her over so the professors could have sex!” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, Ron. It’s not like your parents never had sex. Where do you think you and you siblings came from?” Ron’s face turned red and he mumbled.

“Mum said the stork.” Hermione giggled and even Harry snickered. 

“Mate, even I know where babies come from. Though….I’m not sure I understand how two men could have a baby.” Hermione tapped her quill against her chin in thought.

“I bet there’s a book or something that explains it.” Harry shrugged.

“Professor Lupin said we should have had a health class first year that explained everything.”

“Oh, yeah! Mum was really mad when it wasn’t on my class list our first year. She yelled at Dumbledore, and then Dad took me out to the shed and he explained something about snidgets and bugs.” Ron shrugged. “I didn’t really get it. What do bugs have to do with fancying girls?” Hermione rolled her eyes again.

“Oh, honestly. Ron, it’s called the ‘birds and the bees’ because adults find it easier to use bees pollinating flowers as a metaphor for sex.” 

“Meta…what?” Hermione sighed.

“I’ll buy you a book.” Ron frowned. He knew if Hermione gave him a book, she’d expect him to actually read it, and he still had the book she gave him for his birthday last year under his bed at home. “But anyway, why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Dunno. I mean, it’s not like it was important. Her name isn’t Snape or Lupin though.” 

“It’s Prince,” Harry said. Hermione smiled.

“Oh! Frieda!” Harry nodded and Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration. “I suppose she _does_ resemble the professors.” 

“Yeah.”

“Still though, I can’t believe Professor Lupin is married to a greasy git like Snape. Ew!” Hermione eyed Ron carefully.

“Ron, is your problem with Professor Snape, or the fact that they’re two men?” Ron ran his fingers through his hair, his face nearly matching his hair in colour. 

“Uh….I mean...”

“Don’t be so closed minded. Some men like other men. It’s not a big deal. I have a gay uncle.” 

“Does he have any kids?” 

“Well, no. Muggle men can’t have babies. It must be a Wizard thing. It’s actually pretty fascinating if you think about it. I mean, do you have eggs and a uterus like a Muggle intersex person or does it appear with magic? Is it a spell or a potion?” 

“I had eggs for breakfast. I don’t know what that other thing is, though. Is that some kind of Muggle breakfast food?” Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. 

“Female body parts needed for reproduction. Men have a penis, women have a vagina. Well, I mean, that’s the way I learned it, though I guess there are men with vaginas and women with penises too, otherwise how do two men have a baby?” Ron made a face.

“Ew, Hermione! I don’t want to know about your…..virginia.” Hermine briefly wondered if it was possible for her eyes to roll right out of her skull at this rate.

“Vagina, Ron. It’s called a vagina.” 

“Still, gross.” Hermione shook her head. This was what she got for having two boys as best friends. She tapped her quill on her chin again. 

“I still wonder how they had a baby without a woman.” Harry shrugged.

“Professor Lupin said it was a complicated potion and magic.” Hermione nodded.

“Fascinating. I wonder if the man in a heterosexual couple could get pregnant by his wife?” Ron looked at her bewilderedly.

“Hat-hero? Hermione, what are you talking about?” 

“Honestly, Ron. It’s a shame they cancelled that health class. Heterosexual means that you’re a boy who likes girls or a girl who likes boys. Homosexual means you’re a boy who likes boys or a girl who likes girls. And then there’s bisexual, where you like both equally. I think there are others, too.” 

“Homosexual means you’re a pouf?”

“I don’t think they use that word anymore. They prefer gay, I think.” 

“Oh. Fred n George reckon Perce is a pouf. Or at least, that’s what they called him all Summer. Percy the Poncy Pouf.” Hermione frowned.

“That isn’t very nice.” Ron shrugged.

“They switched it to Big Head Boy when he got his badge.” Hermione shook her head. 

“Anyway. Harry, is that why you didn’t go to detention?” Harry’s finger went to the bridge of his glasses again. 

“Yeah. Kinda. I mean, I saw Snape kiss Frieda on her head and went to tell Professor Lupin.” Ron made a face again.

“Ew. He kissed her? Gross. At least she didn’t inherit his hair or nose!” 

“No, but she has really pretty almost black eyes,” Harry said. Ron kicked him under the table.

“Gross, mate. Those are Snape’s eyes you’re mooning over!” 

“I’m not mooning over her. I only said she had pretty eyes. I think your eyes are a pretty colour too but I don’t fancy you!” Ron turned a funny shade Hermione decided was close to ‘puce’. 

“Er…yeah, thanks Mate.”

“I wonder why she doesn’t use one of her father’s last names?” Hermione desperately tried to steer the conversation back, all the while making notes on a spare bit of parchment: _Look for book on male pregnancy, Look for book on Wizard and Witch reproduction, Ask Professor M why we don’t have health class_.

“Er. She said because she didn’t want to get treated differently for being a professor’s kid.” Hermione nodded.

“I guess that makes sense. But Salina Vector is a sixth year, and no one bothers her about her mum.” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah, but Professor Vector isn’t the most hated professor in the school.” 

“But why not _Lupin_?” Harry shrugged again.

“They didn’t say. But apparently Prince is Snape’s mum’s name.” Hermione’s quill was moving again. 

“Prince? That name sounds familiar. Isn’t that a pureblood name? Ron, do you know?” Ron shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe. I can ask Dad.” Hermione’s quill worked again. _Ask Mister Weasley about Prince family_ _\- Ron_. Hermione got up and stalked through the stacks of the library, determined to find books on sex and reproduction. She came back with several thick tomes, slammed them on the table, and began to study one of the books, adding notes to her piece of parchment as she read. Harry and Ron simply shrugged at each other and started playing a game of noughts and crosses in the margin of the essay Ron was supposed to have been writing.

“We should become her friend!” Hermione suddenly said after she had been quietly writing for a few more minutes. 

“Er. Why?” Hermione shrugged.

“Well, why not?” 

“Two words. Snape’s kid.” Ron said with conviction. Hermione threw up her hands.

“So?” Ron shrugged.

“He’s the greasy git of the dungeon.” 

“But she’s also Professor Lupin’s daughter. You _like_ Professor Lupin.” 

“Yeah, but him….and _Snape_.” Ron’s face started turning red again.

“You are an idiot.” Hermione passed him one of the books she had found. It was a thin volume titled ‘You and your magical body’. “Here. Read this. It might help.”

###

**Author's Note:**

> I just like giving them a child.


End file.
